


Relief

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: For Prompt After Endor from bassianprompts. Though I took that as...directly after the battle...so it is still on Endor, oops. Basically just soft boys.





	Relief

The collective sigh of relief at the Emperor’s death and the Death Star’s destruction was tangible in the raucous celebration that flowed throughout the forest. Cassian had found it hard to breathe at first, thrilled but anxious that he didn’t know how close Bodhi’s ship had been to the blast. On the ground, he could do nothing until he spotted Bodhi coming off the shuttle with other Alliance pilots. He had the same glint of worry in his eyes until they locked on Cassian. He knew it was dramatic but Cassian still ran across the field to get to him where they kissed without hesitation. Jyn found them soon after and with grateful tears in her eyes for all they survived together she clutched them close for all they had survived together.

\---

As the celebration winds down Cassian is drunk and warm with Bodhi pliantly leaning against him by the fire. He absently runs his fingers through Bodhi’s hair and the pilot sighs happily in response, yawning softly against Cassian’s neck. The heat of the flames and Correllian brandy they drank has him drowsy enough that he could sleep right there but Cassian makes the decision to get them to bed.  
“C’mon cariño,” Cassian murmurs, the endearment slipping out naturally in his tired state. Bodhi blinks up at him sleepily with his doe eyes in response, a slight pout on his lips that Cassian wants to kiss.  
“But it’s so nice and warm, I’m awake,“ he says yawning again, this time setting Cassian off too. He laughs at the pilot’s insistence.  
“Of course you are but I won’t be soon,” he admits, “besides we don’t want anyone to steal our tent, right?” He moves to get up and Bodhi acquiesces, holding out a hand for Cassian to help him up from the overturned tree, keeping their fingers laced after. They walk the few yards to the clearing murmuring goodnights to those they pass, everyone doing much of the same splitting off into their own rest. When they finally lie down wrapped in their shared sleeping bag they both relax into each other as easy as breathing. After a lifetime it’s overwhelming to have this and to be able to believe the galaxy won’t end tomorrow. It’s the thrill of surviving Scarif a hundred times over. Exhausted as he is Bodhi’s mind hums with it, restless until he feels Cassian’s lips against his temple.  
“We’re going to live,” Bodhi whispers as if to reassure himself, though he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.  
“We are,” Cassian breathes softly, tracing circles across Bodhi's back. Bodhi shuts his eyes and finally dreams.


End file.
